


Shirtless

by littlemissaddict



Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: The first time you walk in on Luke shirtless is an accident, the second time not so much
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/You
Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999642
Kudos: 40
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Shirtless

**Author's Note:**

> Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week  
> Day 6 (November 7): Visual prompt: play it on repeat // Fanfiction prompt: write a fic with your favourite fanfiction trope  
> Hosted by @jatp-week on tumblr
> 
> Favourite fanfiction trope for me has got to be friends to lovers

The first time you walked in on Luke shirtless it had been an accident you were looking for Julie and Carlos had told you she was out in the studio so you didn’t stop to knock you just walked in.

“Hey y/n” Luke smiled unfazed looking through one of the bags of clothes he kept in there for a t-shirt before finding the one he wanted and pulling it on.

“Oh..um sorry I was um just looking for Julie” you mutter out feeling your cheeks heat and looking anywhere but Luke.

He chuckled “She’s not here yet but she won’t be long, take a seat” he said stretching then reaching for his guitar, getting ready for rehearsal.

\---

The next time you saw Luke shirtless was not an accident. You, Julie, Flynn and the boys had all gone down to the beach for the day and the first thing Luke had done was strip down to his underwear and leg it into the sea making every one laugh.

You had set yourself down away from the water on a blanket, where you laid with your eyes closed as you felt the rays of sunshine warm your body until the sun was blocked from your body by a figure staring down at you. You opened your eyes to find Luke above you, water dripping off him from head to foot, a smirk on his face like he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Y/n are you coming to join us” Luke asked as he looks to the rest of the group in the water.

“In a bit” you sighed closing your eyes again hoping he would leave and you could continue to sunbathe but you were wrong when you felt his arms underneath you lifting you up making you shout in surprise.

“No, now” he laughed adjusting his hold on you pulling you closer into him so he didn’t drop you. You could here the others laughing the closer you got and you know your cheeks were bright red and you were hoping to be able to pass it off as just the heat but Luke saw right through you “Aw your blushing” he said a smirk finding its way to his face again.

“Put me down you idiot” you laugh trying to struggle out of his grasp but it causes him to loose his footing and he trips both of you ending up in the water “Luke” you pout “now I’m all wet” you say making him chuckle

“Isn’t that the point of going in the water” he asks getting up and pulling you up as well.

“Yeah but not when I’m fully clothed” you moan looking down at your wet clothes.

“Well just take them off and lay them in the sun they’ll soon dry” he says with a shrug placing his hands on your hips “I mean you did bring something for swimming in didn’t you” he asks but before you have a chance to reply you hear a shout from the group

“Get a room already” Flynn shouts making the others laugh and you feel a blush rising on your face again as you look towards them

“We’re only talking” you shout turning your attention back to Luke who is still looking at you a soft smile on his face, you vaguely hear Alex shout something about chemistry and Luke shakes his head. It’s only then that you realise Luke’s hands are still on your hips and that he’s leaning into you, his eyes looking from yours to your lips and then back as if silently asking for permission. His lips softly brush against your own a couple of times before you decide you’ve had enough and lean forward, eyes closing, capturing his lips with your own as he pulls you closer. 

You both pull away when you hear cheers and wolf whistles coming from your friends, eyes meeting each others and big smiles on your face. “So you like me huh” he teases reaching for your hand. 

You shake your head and give him a playful slap on the arm “Don’t get too cocky now, I might have to change my mind” you tease as you finally reach the rest of the group.


End file.
